A Sister's Love
by MacPerson93
Summary: Everyone knows that Gabriella has a mother. What about the rest of her family? What about her past? Used to go by Bea14
1. Trailer

**A/N: This is a trailer for my new story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical!

* * *

**

**Trailer**

**Gabriella's life was as good as it could get…**

Gabriella and Troy bowing after singing a song and the crowd is going wild.

**She had a perfect boyfriend… **

Troy kisses Gabriella under the stars.

**She had amazing friends… **

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay are laughing in the cafeteria.

**And she had and awesome mom… **

Gabriella and her mom are watching a movie in their house.

**But what happens when she sees someone she thought she would never see again… **

Gabriella bumps into a younger girl.

"_Lilly?" she whispered in disbelief._

"_Gaby!" said the younger version of herself hugging her tight._

**What happens when the person she missed the most has a huge problem that not even Gabriella could fix… **

Gabriella is holding a sobbing Lilly.

"_Liliana Montez! Who did this to you?" Gabriella asked, begging for an answer._

"_I c-can't tell you!" Lilly cried._

**What will Gabriella do to find an answer?**

"_Troy something is wrong with my little sister and I have to find out what it is!" Gabriella screams._

**Will she find out before it is too late?**

Shows a dark figure getting closer to Lilly.

"_Get away from me!" Lilly screams while slowly walking closer to the door._

**Vanessa Hudgens**

Gabriella is taking a picture.

**Zac Efron**

Troy is hugging a crying Gabriella.

**Lucas Grabeel**

Ryan is searching something on his laptop.

**Ashley Tisdale**

Sharpay is trying on some shows.

**Corbin Bleu**

Chad is shooting a basketball from the three-point line.

**Monique Coleman**

Taylor is in the library, studying for a test.

**And Stella Hudgens as Lilly**

Lilly is hugging Gabriella with all her might.

**Sometimes even a sister's love can't save anyone**

"_I promised her she wouldn't get hurt Troy. I promised." Gabriella whispers._

**A Sister's Love**

**By Bea14**

**Coming Soon**

* * *


	2. Prequel

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank you to all the people who reviewed, it means a lot because usually people read and don't review! This is like a prequel to the story. It introduces the characters I made up. I don't know were Gabriella was from before she started moving everywhere so I am going to say that she lived in Boston. Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

It was a calm dark night in Boston and everyone was peacefully sleeping, well, mostly everyone. 13 year old, Gabriella Montez was unsuccessfully trying to go to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning. She knew her mom was awake too. Her mom always stayed up until Gabriella's father, Frank, got home. Gabriella thought this was going to be one of those nights that her dad would come home late. Her mother, Maria, and he would always get into a fight. One or the other would barge out of the house, but the next day they would come back. Of course, the fights bothered her, especially now since they have gotten worse, but she had gotten used to them. What she feared the most was a divorce and the chances of her parents getting one were extremely high. She was not only worried about her parents, but also worried about the sleeping form next to her. That sleeping form was her younger sister, Liliana Montez or as Gabriella called her, Lilly. 

Lilly was the 6 year old replica of Gabriella. She had the same deep brown eyes, tan skin, and dark wavy hair. Their only difference seemed to be their personalities. Gabriella was the shy one, Lilly on the other hand, was a very out going person. Gabriella loved her sister to death and would do anything for her. The last thing she needed was to be separated from Lilly. She always had a strong feeling of responsibility and love for her sister, ever since Lilly came home from the hospital. Lilly was sleeping like a baby and did not realize that her parents fought almost every night.

Gabriella was about to fall asleep but woke up immediately when the silence was broken by two voices downstairs.

"Frank! Where were you? I was worried sick!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria, I am fine. I was just with the guys-" Frank began,

"You didn't drink, did you?" she asked

"I might have had some beer-" she interrupted again,

"Frank you know you are not supposed to drink anymore! Remember what the doctor told you!"

"I don't care about what the doctor said! Both of you can't tell me what to do! Can't you for once just trust me?" he questioned. Gabriella knew this argument was getting out of control. To make matters worse, Lilly was starting to wake up.

"I trusted the Frank I fell in love with, not you." she replied calmly.

"You think I changed! Well you are wrong! You are the one that changed! I can't take this anymore." He said and charged upstairs to Lilly and Gabriella's room. Lilly immediately woke up when Frank barged in to the room.

"Lilly, pack your stuff. We are going on a little trip." He said in a cold voice. Lilly would usually ask questions but this time she knew he was too mad to answer any.

Gabriella just stood there, frozen in shock. Her nightmare had become reality. Her dad was leaving and so was Lilly. Her father and Lilly were already out the door and in the car when Gabriella started to chase after them. She knew it useless to chase the car but she had to try. It was starting to rain and Gabriella's mother was telling her to come back but she wouldn't listen. She just kept running and running until her legs begged her to stop. By this time she was soaking wet and had started to cry. "Come back," she whispered, "Please come back" but she knew she was never going to see them again. How wrong she was.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might not be able to update next week but I will try. Please Review and tell me any ideas you have for the story cause I always like to read the readers opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving and thank you to all the reviewers. Yes, this is a Troyella story so enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical!

* * *

**

_3 years later…_

Troy and Gabriella just ended the musical on opening night with a kiss while the crowd was giving them a standing ovation. This was officially the best day of Gabriella's life. She performed in front of an audience and performed with the guy she fell in love with. Even though he hasn't asked her out yet, everyone told her he would sooner or later. After the show Troy took her to his secret spot.

"Troy, why did you bring me here?" she asked curiously,

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes and no peeking." he said nervously.

_Why is he so nervous, even though he though cute when he is nervous_, she thought while she closed her eyes.

Then out of nowhere, Troy kissed her under the stars. It was sweet kiss that lasted seconds but to them it lasted forever.

Troy broke the kiss and asked the five words the she dreamed that he would ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That was all it took, she kissed him slowly and broke it by whispering "Yes". What they did not know was that their friends were watching from stairs.

When Troy and Gabriella finally walked out of the school, Gabriella's mom was waiting by her car and Troy's parents were talking to the principle. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and went to join his parents. Gabriella felt like the luckiest girl in the world when she was walking to her mother's car.

"Gabi, you were amazing on stage." Maria exclaimed while they were driving home.

"I wasn't that great." Gabriella replied blushing,

"Stop being modest because we both know you were."

They continued like this until they got home. What they did not notice was that a man in a black Cadillac SUV was slowly watching them drive away.

When Gabriella and Maria entered their house, they decided to watch a movie. They turned the DVD player on, sat on their couch and enjoyed the movie. They did not know that a black Cadillac SUV just parked in front of their house.

* * *

**A/N: I got lucky and finished this chapter and started chapter two. Hopefully I will finish and post chapter two before Friday if I don't get that much homework. Please review and tell what you think about the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!! You did not review the last chapter so I was disappointed but that's okay!!! I know I said I was going to update before Friday, but my teachers gave us loads of homework and I didn't have time!! I also had an internet problem and could not get on! This chapter is the longest chapter I have written!!!

* * *

**

It was a sunny Saturday morning, the birds were chirping and there was a slight breeze blowing the trees. Gabriella Montez was peacefully sleeping in her room, when she was awoken by a ringing sound coming from her desk.

"Ugh!!" she moaned as she started getting out of bed. She hated getting up early on Saturday.

"Hello?" she answered grumpily,

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Sharpay's voice rang through Gabriella's ears.

"What's up Sharpay?" Gabriella said, yearning to go back to bed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and Taylor but since you don't want to go-"

"Give me fifteen minutes!" Gabriella interrupted; she woke up when she heard Sharpay say shopping.

"I knew you would say yes!" Sharpay smirked. Even though Gabriella could not see Sharpay smirking, Gabriella could tell that she was.

"If you don't wipe that smirk of your face, I will not tell you what happened between Troy and I before we left the school campus."

Sharpay knew what happened but she did not want Gabriella to find out that she was spying, and she wanted to know all the details.

"Alright, I will see you in fifteen minutes, Bye!"

"Bye Sharpay." Gabriella said as she hung up her phone.

Now she had to get ready. She took a quick shower, put on some clothes, brushed her hair and went down stairs. The house was empty because her mom had left for a business trip in Chicago and was going to be gone all weekend. She had Pop tarts for breakfast was waiting for Sharpay and Taylor to pick her up.

She did not have to wait long because five minutes later, she heard a car parked in front of her house honking like crazy. She ran out of the house and there they were.

"Hurry up Gabriella, or else we will leave without you!" yelled Taylor.

Gabriella got into the car. "Hello to you to Taylor." Gabriella replied.

"Enough you guys. Now Gabriella, tell us everything that happened between you and Troy and don't skip any details." Sharpay said while keeping her eyes on the road.

Gabriella told them the whole story. By the end, both Taylor and Sharpay wanted to be Troy's girlfriend.

"He is so sweet. You are so lucky to have found the right guy." Sharpay said, "I wish I had someone like him."

"But you do. If you would only realize that Zeke has a huge crush on you then you would not have this problem." Taylor replied.

"He doesn't like me and I don't like him." Sharpay as she was parking the car.

Gabriella and Taylor gave each other that knowing and turned back to Sharpay and said simultaneously "Denial."

Sharpay started to blush and changed the subject, "Come on guys, let's go shopping."

Taylor and Gabriella didn't need to be told twice. They were already out of the car.

The girls shopped all day long. They went to all the stores in the mall even if they were for men. They were having a blast but their fun had to end at some point.

"I wish we could stay longer but I have a date with Chad." said Taylor.

"Oh! I forgot that I have to practice for the spring musical tryouts with Ryan." Sharpay exclaimed.

"Well, let's go back to the car." Gabriella replied, trying not to sound disappointed.

They were about to leave when Gabriella realized that she left one of her bags in a shop. "I'll be right back." she said while getting out of the car.

She ran to the store and asked an employee if they had seen a bag but before they could reply, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered,

"Gabriella, we found your bag. Hurry up! I don't want to be late for my date." Taylor exclaimed and hung up.

She knew that her friends were becoming impatient so she tried to leave the mall as fast as she could but when she left the building, she bump into a girl.

"Sorry-" she could not finish the sentence…

"_Lilly_?"

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. I want to finish chapter 3 by next Wednesday but who knows what my teachers will give me for homework. Please review!! **


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys!! Thank you to all the reviewers!! I really appreciate it the awesome feed back!!!! I got lucky and finished this chapter early!! I might have the next chapter finished next week!!! **

"_Lilly"_

And there she was, taller than Gabriella remembered but she recognized that face anywhere. There was something in Lilly's eyes that was missing but Gabriella could not put her finger on it. Lilly's eyes widened.

"Gabi?!" Lilly said incredulously and hugged her with all of her strength.

All Gabriella could do was hug Lilly back. She was so shocked that she was speechless. _Gabi_, she thought, _no one has called me that since I was 13_.

Their hug was interrupted by several, loud honks from Sharpay's car.

"Come on Gabriella! Let's go, we are already late as it is!"

"Looks like you have some impatient friends." Lilly stated,

"Yeah, you want to come to my house, so we could catch up?" Gabi asked.

"That would be great!" Lilly replied excitedly, "Is mom there? Will I be able to see her?" she asked.

"Sorry sis but mom is on a business trip. She won't be back until Tuesday."

"Oh!" Lilly replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

Gabi sensed her disappointment and assured Lilly that when their mom came back from the trip, Lilly would see her.

Their conversation was interrupted by some more honks from Sharpay's car.

"GABRIELLA!!!" Sharpay screamed so loud that people started to stare.

"Let's go before they leave without us." Gabi and Lilly started walking to the car.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Taylor asked,

"Sorry guys. Taylor, Sharpay this is my little sister, Lilly. Lilly, these are my friends Taylor and Sharpay."

"Wait, why didn't you tell us you had a little sister?" Taylor asked while Gabi and Lilly entered the car.

"Well it's a long story." Lilly replied,

"Well it's a long ride." Sharpay stated.

Gabi started telling them the story of what had happened. When the girls reached Gabriella's house it was already seven.

"I am so late!" Taylor groaned,

"Me too!" Sharpay agreed.

They said their goodbyes and Taylor and Sharpay drove off.

"Let's go inside. It is already starting to get dark." Gabi said.

Once they were in the house, Gabi gave Lilly a tour. They stopped when Lilly saw a picture of Troy and Gabriella singing Breaking Free.

"I didn't know you could sing and who is that guy next to you?"

"That is my boyfriend Troy Bolton and I didn't know I could sing until I met him at a ski lodge. Enough about me, tell me what you and dad had been up to."

When she mentioned their dad, Lilly's eyes darkened.

"Well, we moved to New York and we lived there until dad got transferred here." Lilly replied.

Gabriella knew Lilly wasn't telling her the entire story but decided to ignore it. They continued talking until they were interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell. When Gabi opened the door she saw Troy standing there.

"Hey Gabriella, I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me." Troy said his eyes full of hope.

"Troy I would love to but I have a guest over. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure." Troy replied while entering her house.

Next thing he saw was a nine year old version of Gabriella coming down the stairs.

"Troy I would to introduce to you my little sister, Lilly. Lilly, this is Troy."

"Nice to meet you Lilly" Troy said,

"Likewise" Lilly replied.

Lilly and Gabi started telling him the story but were interrupted by another ring from the doorbell.

"I will get it" Gabi said while standing up.

When she opened the door, she saw the man she called her father that she hadn't seen in six years.

"Dad?" she whispered.

"Gabi? My god, look how much you have grown" He walked and hugged her.

Gabi didn't know if she should hug the man that was partly responsible for breaking up her family.

Lilly and Troy walked into the room once Gabi's father stopped hugging her.

"Lilly it's time to go. Go get in the car."

Lilly glanced at Gabi andimmediately headed to the car without a word. Once her father and Lilly left, she realized that when her father talked to Lilly, the twinkle in Lilly's eyes disappeared and was replaced by… _Fear._

**A/N: This isn't one of my best chapters but please review!!! The next chapter will have way more drama. Gabi will be getting suspicious!! Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys!!!! Thanks to the people that reviewed!! There is A LOT of drama in this chapter!! This is one of those chapters that you don't want to miss!! So so sorry that it took so long!! My stupid computer broke down!!! On with the chapter!!!

* * *

**

A few days have passed since Gabriella bumped into Lilly at the mall and everything was going great. Lilly had met the rest of Gabriella's friends and had been hanging out with them ever since. They actually treat Lilly as if she was their own sister.

The only thing that seemed to trouble Gabriella was that every time their father entered a room that Lilly was in, Lilly would instantly shut her mouth and look down at the ground. Gabriella was also worried about the fact that when she hugged Lilly that morning, Lilly winced in pain. Gabriella decided not to ask Lilly and ignored the suspicious feeling she got.

Maria's trip was extended so she couldn't be home for a couple of weeks. Lilly was extremely upset by this news but the gang cheered her up.

The gang was at Gabriella's house watching a movie about a girl who was being abused by her father. Lilly seemed uncomfortable throughout the movie. Gabriella was interested in how the young girl acted like Lilly. She knew something was going on between Lilly and their father but was scared about knowing the truth. The rest of the gang was also worried and they were going to speak to Gabriella once Lilly left.

A few hours later, Frank came to take Lilly home. Troy thought the man looked drunk but kept his mouth shut. Once Lilly left, Sharpay decided to tell everyone what was on her mind.

"Guys, have you noticed how Lilly has been acting?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, every time your father is around, she won't look at anyone in the eye. She acts like she's scared." Taylor replied.

Gabriella looked at everyone nervously, "You all think something is going on don't you?"

"Yes" the gang replied simultaneously.

"You guys are out of your minds." Gabriella stated.

"Are we?" Chad asked, "We all saw how she winced when you hugged her and who wears a sweater in one of the hottest days May?"

Gabriella could not believe what she was hearing. It was too much for her. She turned her back to them so she wouldn't let them see her let her tears fall.

"Look," Troy spoke for the first time since the whole conversation, "I know this is hard to hear but I think your dad is hurting Lilly."

"How do you know he is doing that to her! Do you think that my own father would do that to his youngest daughter?" She didn't care if they saw her cry anymore.

"He might have been drunk." Troy whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear. That instantly shut Gabriella up.

Suddenly, there came an urgent knocking from the door. As fast as the knocking came, the urgent knocking went and became a weak knock on the door. The gang walked to the door. When they opened the door, everyone gasped. Gabriella was shocked at what her eyes looked upon…

Her little sister, _her littler sister_, was bruised and had cuts, all over her body. She was so weak that she could only muster up the energy to whisper "Help" before she fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to leave it there. Please read and review!! I won't be able to update anytime soon but I will try my hardest!! I won't update at all unless I get at least 5 reviews. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about not updating lately!! I was just to busy with school and I also was writing my other story. Thank you for being patient and enjoy the chapter!!!!!!

* * *

**

Lilly opened her eyes and found her self lying on a bed. She was also in a white room with a few machines on the side. She also saw the sleeping form of her sister on a chair next to her.

Lilly tried to move but only felt a searing pain spread through her body. She now realized how much her body ached and how weak she was.

Gabriella began to stir and woke up. She then realized that her sister was awake.

"Lilly!! You're awake!!"

She ran and carefully hugged her sister.

"What happened?" asked Lilly.

"That is what I would like to know. One minute I was talking to my friends and the next minute, I'm at the door calling 911 while trying to wake you up."

Then it all came back to Lilly, the pain, the running and the falling. She started to cry, now she had no excuses, she had to tell Gabi what was going on.

"I want you to tell me the truth and I want it now, Liliana Montez who did this to you?!" Gabi asked in a stern voice. Lilly had now started to sob.

"I c-can't tell you! He said he would hurt me more if I told anyone."

"Lilly, if you don't tell me, he will hurt you again. I promise that he will never hurt you. Now tell me who did this." Gabi begged.

"Dad did it," she began "Dad started drinking after we left and whenever he would come home drunk, he would hit me a lot. At first he only hit me once and it wasn't that bad, but as the days went by, his beatings became worse. He told me that if I told anyone about it, he would kill me. I am scared to find out what he is going to do next. When he came to pick me up from your house, he was drunk and angry, angrier than ever before. He took me home and started to hit me and he didn't stop for a good amount of time. Once he fainted out of tiredness, I ran. I ran to the only place I new I could go to. When I got to your place, was too tired to say anything so when you opened the door, my world turned black."

It was official, Gabriella's nightmare came true. Her friends were right and she couldn't believe that she was so stupid to not notice this earlier.

"This is my entire fault." Gabriella said after a couple of minutes.

"No its not," Lilly stated "Its mine because I didn't tell you sooner. Don't blame yourself."

Then Gabi had an idea. She took out her cell phone and started dialing her mother's cell phone number.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"Calling mom who will take care of everything." and with that left the room.

When she finally came back, she had the biggest smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Lilly curiously asked.

"I think I just solved your problem. I told mom what happened and she is coming home. She is going to fight for your custody **(I don't stuff about law so I'm not going to write much about it)** and until then you're going to be living with us! You will never see dad again." Gabi said, her smile growing bigger by the second.

"Are you serious? I am going to be living with you and mom!" Lilly felt happier than she had ever felt. All she could do was hug gabi and whispered "Thank you" in her ear.

Gabi whispered "What are sisters for" and returned the hug.

For once everything seemed to be going right. But not for long.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review the chapter!!!! Who knows what's going to happen next. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I want to get at least five reviews!!**


End file.
